survivio_suggestionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cities
a cluster of all sorts of buildings and new skyscrapers, malls, business centers, fire stations, hotels. # mostly has brown houses, barns, and red houses on it. It should also have 1-2 banks and 1-2 police stations. There should also be docks in a part of the map. There should also be a new terrain called the roads which almost completely replace grass in this map. Regular wooden crates and soviet crates don't usually spawn and the cabinets in the houses should be the primary crate. There should also be taller buildings (aka multifloor buildings) and a park near the middle which has a fountain with water in it. # 0.45 ACP M3a1 compact smg. This should be available in desert mode and be similar to MAC-10, with a slower fire rate, 2 less bullets in the magazine, but it should deal 13 or 14 damage and have slightly better accuracy than MAC-10. It should also have faded and suppressed effects. It should be somewhat uncommon like the Groza. 3. New joke throwable. Plate of rice . It does literally nothing. 4. 45 ACP (It uses 45 Winchester in real life but the devs already added the Peacemaker and Model 94 which also use different 45 caliber ammo so I don't care). Automag 4 semi auto pistol. It should be somewhat common. It's a combination of the Desert Eagle and the OT-38. It shoots slowly but it deals 40 damage per hit and has a 5-6 round magazine. And yes, it can be dual wielded. # New armor. Level 6 vest aka the EOD bomb suit. It protects you from 90% of body damage and gives you a perk called big pockets (more on that in number 6). But, it is very rare and makes you move like a tortoise. # Big Pockets. It gives you the ability to carry more stuff except equipment as well as an extra melee slot and an extra gun slot. # 12 gauge M500 pump action combat shotgun. It should be rare in the world and be a common gray airdrop weapon. It should have a clip size of 8 just like the Super 90, a pellet cluster similar to the MP220s pellet cluster, and a fire rate slightly faster than that of the M870. # New throwables. Maybe a Molotov Cocktail (low explosion damage but a lot of fire), Blast Grenade (high explosion area and damage but less shrapnel), and a Stick Grenade (which can be thrown farther than normal). # New gun. 50 AE P500 revolver. It resembles the SW M500. It has a clip of 5 and shoots very slowly but it should deal 50-55 damage. It is a more accurate but super slow firing DEagle50. It can also be dual wielded (people in surviv.io are enhanced so they should handle the recoil). # New gun(s). 7.62mm M14, Mini-14, M14EBR, designated marksman rifles or assault rifles. I understand that we have a sufficient amount of DMRs and ARs because of the updates, but I feel like these are a bit of a missing link, so to speak. M14 should be like a big Peacemaker with 30 bullets, accurate when tapped but literally useless when sprayed. M14EBR would be a rare variant (probably gray and gold airdrops) which has a slightly slower fire rate, better accuracy, and a clip of 20. IDK what to do for the Mini 14, but it won't be selective fire like the previous 2 rifles. # 12 gauge AA12 assault shotgun. A full auto shotgun which has a compact cluster (for a buckshot shotgun) a high fire rate, and a magazine of 32 shells! It can even be dual wielded due to its compact size! I will admit that this is overpowered, so it will only appear in 50vs50: fight for the box (more on that later). # New gun (also new weapon type). 7.62mm M240b medium machine gun. It has a 50 round magazine (not impressive for an LMG), but it does 20 damage, has the same accuracy and fire rate as the M249. Overpowered? Sure, it may be, but it also makes you move slower than normal, so you will be an easy target. It only spawns in 50vs50: fight for the box. # New melee weapon. Baton. It's essentially a common wood axe that is found frequently in the police station but almost never anywhere else. # 7.62mm M110a1 SASS/DMR. Yet another DMR is on my list of ideas I have decided to share because I don't have much to do. This should have a 20 bullet magazine, deal 29 damage, and have the same fire rate as the Mk 12 SPR. Its bullets also travel as fast at the AWM-Ss bullets, so beware. # New gun. 50 AE heavy bolt-action sniper rifle TAC-50. A very powerful sniper rifle that should do around 90-110 damage. It should have subpar accuracy for a rifle to compensate for it's high damage and it should be a gold airdrop only weapon. (Maybe event only.) 19. New perk. Buff body. It gives you increased size, 2% damage resistance, and the ability to dual wield SMGs. Airport Place for vehicles that can fly Bunker for airdrops ( storage space for airdrops ) Need suggestions Category:Buildings